Dawn of a New Life
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie and her friends have known nothing other than a life on the streets and living in the forest. They hunt to survive and steal out of necessity. The idea of having a family that loves them and cares about them seemed impossible. A dream that would never be achieved. That is until the Cullens came along. Now life as they know it will never be the same again.
1. Street Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

 **Chapter 1: Street Life**

 **Nessie's POV**

I ran as fast as my feet would allow me to run to escape the patrol cars that were chasing me down without mercy. I knew that if I stopped now it could very easily be the end of my life since I was considered _armed and dangerous_ despite the fact that I had never killed anyone. I considered ditching the gun I was carrying but immediately decided against for several reasons. A. the gun would lead the police right to me. B. I needed the gun for protection. C. I needed the gun to hunt animals that lived in the forest I and my friends called home.

My heart pounded as I pushed myself to go faster and faster. I held onto the loaves of bread that I had stolen from the bakery for dear life. As soon as I saw an opportunity I turned right and hid in a dumpster in an alleyway. I tried to catch my breath but I felt extremely winded. I didn't know why I thought that I could still do this in my eighth month of pregnancy. Out of everyone else I had always had the greatest speed and stamina but my growing belly had definitely begun to alter that status.

I got very quiet when I heard footsteps fast approaching the alley and the dumpster.

"Where did she go?!" I heard one officer shout.

"She can't have gotten very far. She looked exhausted and did you see how pregnant she was? She could pop that baby out any time. She could not have gotten very far,"

"The day we catch that menace and those other kids will be a day to celebrate. Pregnant. Just what this world needs. Trash like her producing more trash,"

I tried as hard as I could to keep myself from crying. I could not help the circumstances that I was in. If it were up to me I would not be living in a cave hidden in the forest with nothing to eat but the food we stole or hunted. Or nothing to drink but water from the lakes. Water that we knew wasn't clean. Water that I was almost certain was the reason we had lost friends over the years.

It was not my fault that my own family decided to dump me when I was four, maybe even five years old. I don't remember my family. I just remember waking up one day here in the city and that was it. I wasn't the only street kid either. There were a lot of us. We banded together for security. There was only five of us left now. Lisa, Miguel, Olivia, Emma, and I. My friends call me Nessie but I'm pretty sure my name is Renesmee. The bracelet I was wearing at the time I woke up in the city all alone read Renesmee C. I also had a locket on me that said _plus que ma propre vie_ which was French for _more than my life._ I still have no idea how but I've always been fluent in French, Spanish, and English. It came in handy sometimes.

I heard the officers walking around still searching the alley for me. Not once stopping to think and check the dumpster. I clutched the gun close to my chest. I never once needed to use it for anything other than killing animals for food but I was prepared to use it to defend myself. Okay that was a partial lie. I have used it in the past to rob people before but I would never kill anyone. I could never kill anyone unless it was for anything other than self defense.

How could the officers know that though when I was robbing the gun store of bullets every other week? How could they know that when all they know is that I have flashed it at people before? How could they know that when they have seen me with it? I did not exactly get the gun legally either. Actually I purchased it from a local gang that sells weapons on the black market. I didn't purchase it in the traditional sense either since I didn't have money. My friends and I needed protection and we needed a way to eat. Before we could hunt with a gun we'd go dumpster diving and eat all the scraps we could find.

So when we were about ten years old we approached Archie and his gang and asked if there was anything we could do to have a gun. He personally promised us both a gun for each and everyone of us and protection in exchange for one thing. Sex. All of us girls had to have sex with him and his gang whenever they wanted and if we denied we'd be killed. At ten years old I didn't know what sex was until we were forced to have it with them.

Seven years later and we were still keeping up our end of the bargain. Lisa was the first one to get pregnant two years ago at the age of fifteen. She had a little girl named Zoe. I was the second one to get pregnant.

"I think she's gone," I heard an officer say, snapping out of my thoughts.

"Oh well, we will catch her next time,"

"That's what we say every single time,"

"Well one of these days it will be true,"

I waited longer to make sure that they were truly gone before jumping out of the dumpster. I shook off all the trash that had stuck to my body. I breathed a sigh of relief that I had escaped again. I definitely would not be going another adventure like this until after I had given birth. I felt the baby moving inside of me and I smiled. I was careful to avoid any police officers as I left the city. It was getting dark and I wanted to get home as fast as possible. People usually avoided me when they saw me. Thinking I was some sort of dangerous criminal.

I made sure that there was no one following me as I went into the forest. My friends and I lived in a cave far away from any hiking trails. I knew these woods like the back of my hand and easily avoided streets that cut through the forest. The only thing that I had to worry about was animals. It wouldn't be the first time that a bear or a mountain lion had caught me by surprise.

It was completely dark despite the fire my friends had setup to cook whatever they had managed to hunt today. As I got closer though I realized that there wasn't anything cooking over the fire. It was merely for warmth. That didn't surprise me however. Often times hunting was unsuccessful. So all we had was the loaves of bread that I had stolen.

"It was the best I could manage to get," I said as passed it around to everyone.

"Oh well. It's better than no food at all," Lisa said as she held nine month old Zoe close to her.

"By the way I don't think I can manage these trips into the city anymore. Not until after I have the baby. I nearly got today,"

"Don't worry about Nessie. We will make do with what we can for now," Miguel spoke.

"I'm not sure the forest is going to be safer for much longer," Emma added. "I saw people in the forest today,"

"Oh no there she goes again," Olivia rolled her eyes. "Emma has been going on and on about people she saw in the forest today. People with gold eyes and pale skin or some shit like that,"

"I swear I saw them! You can't imagine people as beautiful as these people were," Emma said defensively.

"Look can we just get to sleep already?" I yawned. The day's events had left me exhausted and also I was starting to feel feverish.

I went to lay down and closed my eyes. This was the second time in twenty four hours that I could feel a fever coming on. In the city I had heard rumors that there was a strain of the flu virus spreading like wildfire. I'd never been sick before and I hoped I wasn't about to now.

With that final thought I fell asleep for the night.

 **Please Review**


	2. Something Strange in the Woods

**Chapter 2: Something Strange in the Woods**

 **Nessie's POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling weaker than when I went to sleep the night before. My muscles ached a little when I moved. I didn't hear any noise around me so I knew everyone must have left already before I even opened my eyes. The only thing that I could hear was the sound of other animals moving around in the woods. With some difficulty I managed to sit up.

The only thing that was on my mind was food. The bread from last night had done little to satiate my hunger. It had been days since any of us had a decent meal. Now I was really starting to feel just how empty my stomach was. The soft kick I felt reminded me that I was supposed to be eating for two when I couldn't even eat for one. Hunger was a well known fact of life for my friends and I. We'd gone with little to no food for days and even weeks in the past.

I got up slowly and carefully. I grabbed my gun and headed out into the woods. Today there would be meat cooking over the fire. I'd do my best to make sure that happened. I hoped that my friends would also be successful in finding food as well. The more meat we had the better. If we were lucky we would have extra meat leftover that we could save for tomorrow.

I was getting tired though. My body felt weak. I didn't feel well. I stopped a few times because I was having a hard time breathing. I started coughing a few times which I knew was not a good sign. When I heard the water from the nearby lake I realized just how thirsty I actually was as well. I hadn't had much to drink yesterday or even the day before. Just hearing the sound of the water made me more thirsty.

The water was far from being clean. However it still felt good against my dry throat. After drinking I laid down and closed my eyes intending to rest for just a few minutes. Just a few minutes to rest and then I would continue looking for food. I yawned and rolled onto my side. Just for a few moments.

Next thing I know I felt something warm push the side of my body gently. I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep until that very moment that I was being awoken. I still felt drowsy, very drowsy. Then suddenly I was being pushed again. I opened my eyes and nearly jumped up in shock when I saw a huge reddish brown wolf standing over me. My hands immediately went for my gun. I pointed it at the monstrous beast and stopped but stopped short of pulling the trigger.

The huge wolf looked at me in shock but at the same time didn't seem to worried about the weapon in my hand. I had never hesitated when it came to killing an animal before. For some reason though I hesitated when it came to this abnormally large wolf. He was a magnificent animal for sure. Everything from his reddish brown fur to his brown eyes was beautiful. No matter how hungry I was I could not bring myself to even try to kill this animal. So I lowered my gun. As soon as I had he walked up to me with so much excitement that I couldn't help but smile. He sniffed every inch of my body from head to toe and then licked my face so many times I laughed.

I temporarily forgot about my hunger. Forgot about my feeling unwell. He was a strange animal for sure. I'd lived in these woods for the past twelve years. In those twelve years I learned all the animals that lived here. I'd seen wolves before but wolves just simply did not get as big as this wolf was. This wolf was easily the size of a car or a horse. He was also alone which I found to be extremely odd. Something that I learned about wolves were that they were pack animals.

I suddenly remembered the gold eyed, pale skinned people that Emma said she spotted here in the woods yesterday. There was something strange going on here. There was something strange going on in the woods. Something that we had never encountered before.

"Where did you come from?" of course the animal didn't answer. Instead he went and wrapped his body around me and laid down. His warm body felt so against my cold one.

"Don't you have a family to get back to?" He just licked my face a few times.

"Or are you an outcast like me? My friends and I are all outcasts. Nobody gives a crap about any of us. To everyone else we're just trash, thieves, menaces to society. I don't think they understand that none of us chose to be in our situation. We've just been dealt a rotten hand all of our lives. That's why as soon as I have my baby I'm giving him or her up for adoption. Hopefully my baby will have a better life than I did. I encouraged Lisa to do the same when she had her daughter but she wouldn't listen to me. Oh what the hell am I doing telling you all of this. Its not like you can understand me,"

As soon as the tears started falling the wolf licked them away. I was hungry, weak, and tired but with my newfound wolf friend I was happy. I didn't really notice the time passing until it started getting dark. When I finally stood up and started walking away the wolf started following me. "You want to come home with me? There is only five of us left. There used to be a lot more of us but we lost friends over the years,"

It seemed like the wolf was listening to me with rapt attention as he kept up with me. "We all have a backstory as to why we ended up in this situation. We have all experienced things most people haven't. Thirst, sickness, starvation, death. I have witnessed death more times than anyone ever should. My friend Daniel-"

I had a sudden violent cough attack. My chest hurt and I was short of breath. The wolf nudged me and maybe I was just crazy but I could've sworn I saw a look of worry on his face.

"I'm okay boy. Maybe I'm just talking too much. I don't know why when you probably don't even understand me but it feels good to talk about it. My friends and I usually kind of pretend these things didn't happen so we've never really talked about it. Especially Daniel,"

Daniel. All the memories I had been suppressing for years when it came to him suddenly flooded my brain like a tidal wave. Unlike my other friends he was the only that didn't die of natural causes.

"Daniel was one of the first friends I made here. We were extremely close. One day he started to change though. It started when were like 13 years old. He started seeing things that weren't there. He started hearing things that weren't there. Started talking a bunch of nonsense and I saying that I was out to kill him. He seemed paranoid and scared all the time. He would talk and say stuff that didn't make sense. But he was absolutely sure that I was plotting to kill him. No of us understood what was going on and we didn't know what to do so we ignored it. He only got worse and worse. Like he couldn't distinguish fantasy from reality. Then one night while I was sleeping he tried to kill me. He tried to suffocate me. I tried fighting him off but he was so much stronger than me. He wouldn't let go of me so Miguel shot and killed him. After we buried the body we never talked about it. I never talked about it,"

I didnt know why I was talking about it now with an oversized wolf that didn't understand English but once I started I couldn't stop. The wolf nudged me and I felt comforted. We kept walking for awhile longer until eventually I could see a fire in the distance.

"See that cave and fire? That's where I live. It's so far from the trails that no one will ever find it. It's perfect for us,"

I heard the wolf whimper. He sounded like he was sad.

When we got close enough that my friends looked at the wolf in shock.

"What the hell is that?" Miguel was the first to act.

"A wolf," I simply answered.

"A wolf? That's one huge ass wolf. That can't be an ordinary wolf," Lisa added.

"I don't think he is either but I like him and he seems to like me. He followed me all the way home,"

"So we can't eat him then?" Olivia asked.

"No!" I said a bit to defensively for someone who was starving. He was my wolf though and no one would be eating him. I would make sure of that.

"So you bring back a wolf on steroids but not food?" Emma stated.

"I couldn't find anything. Obviously you guys didn't have much luck either. Hopefully tomorrow we can eat,"

It was freezing that night when the fire went out. When I laid down on the hard cold floor my body shivered from head to toe. The clothing I wore was not enough to keep me warm. Then suddenly the wolf laid down around me. His body encircling me tightly. He pressed his head against my body. Then for the first time in many years I fell asleep comfortable and warm.

I slept peacefully until a sudden pain in my stomach caused me to wake up screaming. The baby was coming.

 **Please Review**


	3. Birth

**Chapter 3: Birth**

 **Nessie's POV**

I had never done this before so I had absolutely no idea what I was supposed to an do or when I was supposed to push. When most women gave birth they had a doctor there to guide them and tell them what to do. They also had medicine to numb the pain and make the birthing process a little bit easier. I didn't have any of those luxuries. The only thing I did have was Lisa who already had experience giving birth.

"Just breathe Nessie, try to relax,"

"Kind of hard to relax when you're in pain!" I shouted.

I oddly did feel calmer though when the wolf nudged me gently reminding me of his presence. Having that strange wolf there was oddly calming. When I pet his massive head I could feel a little bit of the tension leave my body. The heat coming off of his body kept me warm and somewhat comfortable despite the circumstances.

I felt so weak and tired due to the lack of food that I was not sure that I had the strength to do what needed to be done. I felt so tired, dizzy, and hungry. Pushing was literally sapping me of what little strength that I had left. I was determined to hold on for as long as was necessary though. I would deliver this baby. I didn't care what happened to me afterward. As long as my baby was born healthy that was all that mattered to me.

I was close to delivering. I could feel it. My instincts were telling me I was close. Maybe just one or two more pushes max and then it would all be over. So I gathered up every last big of strength that I had and pushed harder than I have ever pushed before until I felt, and saw, something slide out into the dirt. A second later the baby's frantic cries filled the cave while I was struggling to catch my breath.

One of my friends quickly picked up the baby and handed it to me. I cried when I felt the weight of the baby in my arms. This was my baby. My little baby. It was a hard concept to grasp my mind around. I had given birth to another human being. I quickly realized it was a girl. She was caked in dirt and had scratches, some of which were bleeding, all over her tiny body from landing on the dirty, hard, cave floor but she was perfect in my eyes.

I loved my daughter more than anything in the world. I would do anything for her. I would die for her. I didnt even flinch when the wolf started sniffing her. Somehow I just knew that he would not hurt her. He didn't seem to mind when she suddenly grabbed a fistful of his fur in her tiny hand. He even licked her a few times.

I was weak, tired, hungry, feverish, but I was happy. Now I could understand why Lisa never wanted to give up Zoe. The thought of taking my baby girl to one of those safe surrender spots and giving her up saddened me. I loved her and I wanted her but I wanted her to have a better life than I did. A family where she would be loved and well cared for.

The thought of seperating made me cry. My friends didnt even bother to ask what was wrong. Maybe they had already guessed it. After all I had already told then beforehand what I was planning on doing. Now that my daughter was here it just suddenly became even more real for me.

I started shivering badly from the cold even though my forehead was burning up. The wolf wrapped his body around me once again. I didnt fall back asleep again that night. I couldn't. Neither did the wolf. In fact I don't think he once took his eyes off of me or my tiny infant girl. It made me feel safe and protected though.

"Maybe you should give her to Archie?" Lisa suggested when we were talking later that morning. Everyone had left to look for food earlier. Only Lisa stayed behind with me. She held onto her baby Zoe tightly. "That way you can still see her whenever you want,"

"I'm not going to let a gangster raise my daughter,"

The wolf which had been laying down before suddenly sat upright and alert.

"He is her father,"

"I don't know who her father is anymore than you know who Zoe's father is,"

"Still," she said. "We know one of them is the father. Heck she would have seven fathers to look after her and-"

I sighed. I hated being reminded of the number of guys I was forced to have sex with. They were all a good five to aix years older than us. They had all been 15-16 when it started seven years ago. Now in their early twenties they were even scarier and more dangerous then they were as teenagers.

"I'd rather my daughter not have a father at all then to be raised by gangsters even if one of then does share her DNA,"

"Oh come on they're not that bad-"

"Not that bad? They are a gang. They kill people. I saw them hang rape a girl not to long ago and-"

"You saw them what?"

I took a deep breath. I hadn't told anyone what I witnessed since they had threatened to kill me if I had.

"Yes I saw them rape someone last time I was with them. They threatened me though so dont say anything,"

I was startled when the wolf started growling. The wolf had a look of anger on his face that surprised me.

"Yeah," she said. "You're right. We'll just stick to the deal we made with them and that's it,"

The wolf stopped growling and looked at us curiously.

"Thd deal is the only reason they haven't harmed us yet," I replied. "We can't forget that,"

"Sex," she said.

"Sex in exchange for weapons and never having to worry about being killed by them. It seemed like such an easy thing to agree to when were ten years old and didn't understand what-"

I was cut off midsentence by the viciously loud growling off the world. He was standing on all fours shaking, growling with his teeth bared. He looked like he was ready to rip something to shreds.

Suddenly I started coughing violently. Blood came out and I could not breathe. I started seeing spots in my vision as I coughed up more blood.

The wolf had stopped growling and looked at me scared. He took off running without warning. Meanwhile I sat hunched over. Coughing up blood. Seemingly without being able to stop. I couldn't breathe. I was scared.

 **Please Review**


	4. Loss of a Child

**Chapter 4: Loss of a Child**

 **Bella's POV**

September 11th. The date was very significant for the majority of the country. It was a date of remembrance. For me, for the entire Cullen family September 11th was significant for a completely different reason. It was a painful reminder of someone we loved. Someone we lost.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen. My little nudger had been born on this very day 13 years ago. She was in our lives for such a short amount of time. She was only six months old when we lost her. Physically Carlisle had put her at the age of a normal five year old girl.

I remembered how worried I had been. How worried we all had been with her accelerated growth rate. Our worries had been put to ease during the Volturi confrontation when Alice introduced us to Nahuel. A 150 year old vampire-human hybrid. I felt better knowing that my baby girl would stop growing when she turned seven. By then she would be physically around 17 or 18.

Life was simple and happy after the Volturi incident. We never stopped marveling at Nessie's uniqueness. Carlisle loved studying her physiology out of curiosity. Seeing how the human and vampire genetics worked together and what it would mean for her future. The one thing Carlisle was absolutely certain about was that she would be infertile. She would be the first, last, and only surprise baby in the family.

At the time our greatest worry would be how she would react when we told her the truth about her infertility when she got older. Little do we know that would never happen

Six months after she was born we went on a much needed vacation as a family. We took a family trip to Europe and that's when Nessie went missing. Alice and Rosalie wanted to go on a shopping spree in Paris. Neither Nessie or I really wanted to go but of course Alice would not take no for an answer. So we both went reluctantly.

We had been at the shopping mall for a awhile when Nessie somehow snuck away from us undetected. By the time we realized that she was missing it was already too late. We could not find her anywhere. We searched the entire mall for her. We tried tracking her by scent but her scent was nowhere to be found. As if it had been completely erased from the mall. That's when I really started to panic. As a family we searched the entire city of Paris, then all of France, than the rest of Europe. We searched every country that we could think off and it was as if she had simply vanished off the face of the Earth.

Jacob was inconsolable when we told him. He had the pack searching for weeks and weeks on end. Refusing to give up hope that his imprint was alive somewhere. Jacob was inconsolable for so long. He still irrationally blames himself for her disappearance despite the fact that he was here in America when she went missing. It wasn't Jacob's or anyone else's fault. It was my fault. If I would have just been watching her better she wouldn't have snuck off. She wouldn't have disappeared. She would've been here with her family. Happy, loved, and safe.

Nothing was ever the same again. Our little Nessie had a profound affect on all of our lives. Our family was great before her but when she was born she perfected our family. Her disappearance affected us all. Carlisle and Esme were never the same after losing their only granddaughter. For Esme it was almost like losing her son all over again. Emmett never joked around anymore. It's been at least 13 years since any of us smiled a true genuine smile or laughed a genuine laugh. For Rosalie it was like she had lost a daughter. For Nessie had been like a daughter to her. Even Alice, as happy as she always used to be, had changed. She hasn't gone shopping since the day Nessie disappeared.

Jacob. No words could really describe the pain he was going through. Throughout the tribe's history no shapeshifter had ever been kept apart from his imprint. This was new uncharted territory for the wolves. Jacob was so distraught that he eventually stepped down as Alpha and appointed Leah as the new leader. He no longer felt fit to lead. He stayed with us over the years. He had become part of the family. I think being with us made him still feel close to Nessie.

I wanted to cry when I remembered the date again. No matter how many years went by the pain never lessened. The worry never lessened. I didn't know if my daughter was alive or dead. I was her mother and I failed to protect her. It was all my fault.

I looked around desperate for something to do. Something that would keep my mind occupied. I sighed when I realized I had finished unpacking all of my boxes. I had taken extra to care to go as slow as possible instead of using vampire speed. I wanted to keep busy for as long as possible to keep myself from thinking. From remembering. I failed.

Someone knocked on the door just then. Right away I knew it was Edward. The rest of the family always left me alone to grieve my daughter on her birthday. My husband looked as distraught as j felt. No words were needed. I knew exactly how he felt just as he knew exactly as I felt. He didn't need to read my mind to know what I was thinking or feeling. He just knew because he felt the same way.

We both started sobbing as we embraced each other for comfort.

"We will find her one day. One day we will find her and bring her home again,"

"Its been 12 and a half years Edward. It's been so long,"

"We can't give up hope, Love. We musn't give up hope. We will find our daughter and when we find out who took her I will make them pay personally,"

No matter what Edward said though I could not shake the fear that she could be long dead.

"It is my fault. It is all my fault," I cried.

"Bella," he said. "I've told you before it is not your fault. I wish you would stop blaming yourself for what happened. None of us ever thought it was possible for Nessie to be kidnapped. You and Jacob both need to stop irrationally blaming yourselves,"

I will agree with him on one thing. Jacob irrationally blaming himself when he wasn't even on the same continent when it happened.

"Where is Jacob anyway?"

"No one has seen him since yesterday. Who knows when he will get back. You know how he gets around her birthday,"

I nodded. Every year around her birthday Jacob always wolfed out and disappeared for a few days. It was his own way of dealing with his pain. He also had a habit of disappearing on the anniversary of Nessie's kidnapping.

Edward suddenly went stiff.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Jacob he's. His mind is all over the place. Nessie. A baby. Illness. Blood-"

Jacob busted open the door downstairs. I ran as fast as I could downstairs at the same time everyone else did.

"Where is Carlisle?!"

"He is at work. What's going on Jacob?" Esme asked worriedly.

"I found Renesmee but she needs medical attention immediately. I-"

"Jacob what are you talking about-"

"I found Renesmee yesterday. She is living in a cave with some of her friends and she just had a baby this morning. But she's sick. Really sick. She's coughing up blood right now and she can't breathe. She needs medical help immediately!"

 **please Review**


	5. Strange Environment

**Chapter 5: Strange Environment**

 **Nessie's POV**

I didn'r remember much of what happened after I started coughing up blood.. I remember Lisa holding me tightly as I coughed, and coughed, and coughed. I remembered hearing my infant baby girl crying. I remember looking at her scared that this was the last time I was going to see her.

That was the last thing I remembered before everything went black. When I started coming into awareness again something was different. I could sense it. I could feel it all around me. My body felt so heavy. I could barely move. I didn't even want to move.

I could hear voices all around me. Strange voices that I'd never heard before in my life. The things these voices were saying didn't make any sense to me at all.

"I can't believe it's her. I can't believe it is really her," I heard a female voice cry. "My baby girl,"

"What happened to her?"

"Her humanity took over. I don't know how it happened but her physiology has always been unique. It's the only explanation that I can think of. It is why she was able to have a baby . It is also why she is able to get sick," I heard a man say.

These people were talking about me like they knew me. None of the things they were saying were making any sense. Maybe I was dreaming. Or I was hallucinating this whole strange conversation,"

"She is waking up," I heard a different man say.

I forced my eyes open and immediately found myself in a strange environment. I was laying in a bed. A bed! There was a tube in my arm. It was connected to a bag of some kind. I had heard of these things before. IV I believed it was called. Even more strange and uncomfortable were the tubes in my nose. I noticed though that breathing was a lot easier now with it.

Then there were the people. I was taken aback the first time I noticed them. Their pale skin, their gold eyes, their inhuman beauty. It was just as Emma had described the other night. There were three of them all together. A teenage boy with bronze hair like mine. The brown haired teenage girl by his side. Then there was the handsome blond doctor.

All three strangers were looking at me like they were expecting some sort of reaction from me. I felt to scared by their presence to say anything. Especially when they were all looking at me so strangely. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"I'm glad you're finally awake Renesmee. How are you feeling?"

Alarm bells automatically went off in my head. Who were these people and how did they know my name?!

"Wh-who are you and how do you know my name?"

"Nessie don't joke around-"

"She is telling the truth Carlisle," the boy said sadly.

Telling the truth about what? Who were these people? Where was I? More importantly how did they know my name?

"Who are you? How do you know my name? Where am I?"

It was a moment before anyone said anything. I was confused and scared. I had no idea where I was and who these people were and I wasn't getting any answers.

"We were hiking through the forest when we heard you. When we got to you you had already passed put from lack of oxygen. Your friend Lisa was there and she told us your name. I brought you home for immediate medical attention. I'm a doctor,"

"Oh, well thanks,"

I still felt like I was missing something. I felt like I was missing something huge. For one it was really strange that they were hiking near the cave. There were no hiking trails anywhere close by.

"I'm Carlisle and these are two of my kids. Edward and Bella,"

"Thanks again," I said. "What's wrong with me anyway?"

"Pneumonia. Worst case I have seen in a long time. I am confident that you will make a full recovery. Childbirth on top of illness was just a little too much for your body to handle. But with proper rest and treatment you will be fine,"

"Wait where is my baby?

"Do not worry Nessie she is in good hands. My wife is taking care of her. Now I do have some questions for you. For example what were you doing in that cave?"

"I live there,"

"You live there?" This was the first time that Bella had spoken since I woke up.

"Yup. My friends and I all live there?"

"There is more of you living in that cave?"

"Yeah. There is also Emma, Miguel, and Olivia. Five of us all together. Not counting the babies anyway,"

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been living in that cave?"

"Oh about 12 years,"

Everyone gasped.

"Okay well Nessie I think that you should get some rest now. I'll be back later to check on you and give you your medicine. Then you can meet the rest of the family. In the meantime, Bella and Edward, I would like to speak to you both,"

This was all so strange to me. These p eople. Their reactions to me. It was all so strange and scary. After many years of being a street kid I've learned not to trust anyone other than my very best friends. Nobody in regular society wanted anything to do with me or my friends. Most people would have been glad to watch me die of pneumonia because it would mean they wouldn't have to deal with me anymore.

Even though these people seemed so nice it just wasn't in my nature to trust people. Without my gun I felt even more vulnerable. At least with my gun I could intimidate people and use it for self defense.

I jumped when someone opened the door. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw it was just Lisa.

"I heard that you were awake. I saw them bring you in here earlier,"

"Yeah,"

"So what's wrong with you?"

"Pneumonia I guess,"

"That sounds really bad," she said. "Anyway I brought you this,"

I breathed a huge sigh of relief when I saw that it was my gun. Now I felt better. I felt safer and more protected.

"Mine is hidden upstairs in the guest bedroom they gave me,"

"They gave you a guest bedroom?" I asked. "Why?"

"I honestly have no idea,"

"They didn't notice you had these with you?"

"No. I had them hidden in some old clothes. They were to busy with you to notice anything. I'd keep it hidden until were out of here though,"

I grabbed my gun from her hand and hid it under the pillow. Nobody would ever know that it was there.

 **Please Review**


	6. Carlisle

**Chapter 6: Carlisle**

 **Nessie's POV**

 _I was running as fast as I could. My lungs were burning as I gasped for air. The bags full of food, water, and medicine clutched tightly underneath one of my arms. My gun was in my other hand. I had just robbed both the grocery store and pharmacy at gun point. So it wasn't long before the police had been called._

 _The police were getting closer and closer. I could hear it. I didn't need to turn around and look to see that they were getting closer. I pushed myself harder and harder. Determined to lose the police like I always did. Determined to get the supplies to my friends._

 _Then an idea hit me like a ton of bricks. I turned around and aimed my gun right at the police. Hoping that the threat would scare them off and get them to leave me alone. Instead I was the one that got shot at. By some miracle I didn't get hit. The two shots that had been fired at me missed me by mere inches._

 _I had never been more terrified in my life._

I woke with a start. My heart was racing. It took me a moment to recognize my unusual surroundings. It was just a nightmare. No. It wasn't just an ordinary nightmare. It was a memory of the day I was almost killed by the police thanks to my stupidity.

It took several minutes for me to calm down. For my heart to stop going a million miles an hour. I felt for the gun where I'd hidden it underneath my pillow. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized it was still there.

"Renesmee?" my head spun around when I heard my name. It was only Carlisle. The mysterious doctor that took me in. "How are you feeling?"

"Um, okay, I guess,"

I watched as he walked over toward me and got some medical equipment to examine me. No matter how much I tried I couldn't figure out why this man had taken Lisa, my baby girl and I in. Just like that. A bunch of street kids.

"Well I went and looked for your other friends that you said were living in that cave and I couldn't find them anywhere,"

"Oh," I suddenly felt worried.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we will find them soon,"

"Carlisle why do you care so much?"

"Excuse me?"

"About us I mean. Me, my daughter, Lisa, and my friends. Why do you care so much?"

"Because I want to help you all. We, my family, we all want to help you. Nothing breaks our hearts more than seeing homeless kids. So we want to help you make your situation better.

"So you're willing to just take in a bunch of kids without knowing anything about them? Or their history?" I was starting to question his sanity. This man knew next to nothing about us and yet he was willing to bring us into his home and around his family?

"Well," he smiled. "Why don't we change that. Tell me more about yourself. What is your history?"

"Well I've been homeless for 12 years. I was dumped by my biological family when I was only five years old. Not much more than that I guess," I decided to leave out the part where I was the considered _armed and dangerous_ and also the number one wanted person by the police.

"Okay. Well why don't you tell us what you've named your daughter? We don't know what to call her other than baby girl,"

That caught me completely off guard. I wasn't expecting him to ask that. Truth was though I didn't have a name for my daughter since I had planned on giving her up for adoption. Then I thought of a name that I thought was perfect for her. _Faith._ Because I had a lot of faith that her life would turn out ten times better than mine.

"Faith," I answered. "That will be her name,"

"That's a beautiful name," he said. "Who is her father? Is it one of your friends?"

My heart instantly started to beat faster again. I was definitely not expecting that question and I had no idea how to answer it. Technically I didn't even know who her father was since I had sex with Archie and his six gang members all around the same time. I was not about to say that out loud though.

"He is not around," that was the best answer I could come up with and it was technically true anyway. Just a little twisted version of the truth.

"How is my baby doing anyway?" I asked suddenly feeling worried about her wellbeing. "Is she okay?"

He laughed. "My entire family has been fighting over who gets to hold her and take care of her. It is kind of funny actually. Out of all of us she seems to prefer Jacob the most though,"

"Who is Jacob?"

"One of my sons. If anyone so much as tries to take Faith away from him she starts crying,"

I suddenly felt very calm for reasons I couldn't explain. It was as if just hearing the name Jacob had put me at ease. She was safe with this Jacob. She was safe with this family. Maybe. Just maybe I had found the perfect family to adopt her. If they wanted to anyway.

"Anyway I'm going to let you get some more rest. My wife is currently cooking up a storm so someone should be bringing you food shortly,"

I pulled out my gun a short time later. I examined it to make sure that it was still in good condition. I was cleaning it with a blanket when the door suddenly opened.

"Nessie I brought you fo-what is that?!"

I tried to hide the gun but before I could Bella had snatched it from my hands.

Edward rushed in after Bella. "Bella what is going on?"

"She was holding a gun Edward. Nessie had a gun,"

I gulped nervously. "Please give that back I need it!" I attempted to take the gun from Bella but she quickly handed it to Edward.

"How did you get this gun?" Edward asked sounding extremely angry and on the verge of losing it.

"None of your business! I need that for protection!"

 _and other things._ I added in my head.

"How did you get it Renesmee?" Bella asked this time as she grabbed my hand and placed it in hers.

I couldn't stop the sudden onslaught of all the memories of having sex with Archie and his gang members. Starting with the first time I had sex at the age of 10 when I first made the deal with him to acquire the weapon. Memories of all the times I'd robbed people at gun point. Memories of when I aimed it at the police threateningly and got shot at for it.

The gun suddenly crumbled to pieces in Edward's hand. His hand which was shaking in anger. I could not believe how easily my beloved weapon had come apart like that.

Oh well. Hopefully I could get Archie to give me another one. I might have to amp up the sex but I was sure if I gave him what he wanted he'd give me what I wanted.

Edward's eyes went pitch black and I was suddenly scared.

 **Please Review**


	7. Meeting

**Chapter 7: Meeting**

 **Nessie's POV**

Edward looked dangerous. Downright dangerous right now. I instinctively knew that my gun would not have been able to protect me. I truly believed that if Bella hadn't shoved him out of the room he would have attacked me right then and there.

I didn't sleep well that night. For the first time in my life there was something that I feared more than the police. More than Archie and his gang of thugs. It was Edward Cullen. I did whatever I could to avoid being near him the next day and the days that followed.

Carlisle and Esme made it very clear that guns were not allowed in their house. They even forced Lisa to give up her gun when I accidentally let it slip that she had one. She was not happy to say the least.

No matter what was going on with Edward it didn't take me long to warm up to the rest of the Cullen family. Even Lisa was warming up to them. It was hard not to like this family when they took us both in with our babies and all. This family did love babies that's for sure. My Faith and her Zoe were quickly loved by all.

Rosalie and Alice loved to dress up our babies several times a day. I swear it was like those two were just looking for an excuse to play dress up my daughter. I would often hear the family fighting over who got to hold the babies. Sometimes Lisa and I ourselves would have to fight to hold our own daughters!

Then there was Jacob. The guy was ripped and I mean ripped! He waa tall, muscular, had a beautiful six pack, and not an ounce of fat on his body. He was the most handsome guy I have ever come across. I stopped breathing every time I saw him. My heart stopped beating every time he touched me. Which happened a lot because it almost seemed like he was looking for any excuse to sit next to me. My daughter also seemed to prefer being held by him then everyone else. Including me! She would often cry if you tried to take her away from him. I had a theory that it had to do with his unnaturally high temperature. I found his warmth very soothing when he touched me. I could only imagine how it must feel to actually be in his arms.

The only person who was not around much was Edward. He was never there fighting to hold my daughter. He was never there asking me questions about my past like the rest of the family. He was just hardly ever there. Maybe it was for the best though. Because on the rare times that I did see him I was overcome with fear and I fled the room.

"Hey Nessie-"

I screamed and covered up my breast. I had just finished nursing Faith when Jacob had walked in unannounced.

"Oh my God Nessie I am so sorry I didn't mean to-"

I blushed with extreme embarrassment.

"No it's okay. I'm finished,"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me,"

"Excuse me?" I had to make sure that I heard that right.

"Did you want to go out to dinner with me tonight? The whole family is going to be gone and it's just going to be you, me, and Faith,"

"Lisa?"

"She is going on a shopping spree with Alice and Rosalie. You know the one you refused to go on?"

I laughed. I still didn't understand how I had gotten out of that one. Alice was quite the forcs to be dealt with when it came to malls, clothes, and shopping.

"Come on. Please. Just say yes,"

"Well how can I say no?"

Jacob had the biggest grin ever on his face.

I had never felt so happy before. I just wished that Miguel, Olivia, and Emma could be here as well. However nobody could find my friends for some reason. The Cullens had been searching for days and there was no sign of them. Lisa and I were beginning to worry.

I pushed all thoughts of worry aside as Jake and I left the house with Faith. We got a lot of funny looks from people. I could see the judgement in their eyes.

"Way too young," I heard someone say.

I sighed and Jacob rubbed my hand encouragingly.

I felt my blood run cold the moment we sat down at the restaurant. I spotted Archie and two of friends there. Andrew and Hugo were their names. They spotted me and gestured toward me. They wanted me to go with them somewhere.

My heart started beating really fast.

"Nessie what's wrong?" Jacob asked in concern.

"Nothing I'm fine," I lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"Okay. Well I have to go the restroom. I will be back in a few minutes,"

Archie took advantage of Jacob's absence to call me over. I didn't dare ignore him.

"Oh so it's a girl," he said as he eyed Faith. "Come with us we need to talk,"

I could feel my heart beating faster and faster as we left the restaurant to a more secluded place.

"So Nessie I heard that you're living with the new rich family in town,"

"How did you-"

"Haven't you learned by now that I know everything and see everything?"

I gulped nervously.

"It does not matter how I know. What matters is that I know!"

"Okay. Yeah. I need a new gun,"

"Excuse me? Hugo said. "You already have a gun girl,"

"I lost mine,'

"Good then maybe we can help each other. You see I am in quite a bit of a debt. Three thousand dollars to be exact,"

"and how do I fit into that equation?"

"I need you to steal it for me. From that family your living with! Do that and I will give you another-"

"No,"

"What did you just say?"

"I am not going to steal three thousand dollars from them! First of all no one just has that kind of cash just laying around and second I am not-"

Suddenly I was picked up and slammed against the wall. The barrel of a gun pressed into the side of my head. Faith cried as I held her tightly in my arms.

"You will steal that money for me! I don't care if it's cash or just jewelry that is worth the amount I need. You will get me what I want do you understand?!"

"You can go to hell!" I snarled.

"Okay how about this if you don't steal that money for me I will kill your baby girl right in front of you and then I will kill you. Or you know what maybe I will sell her right after I kill you and get my money that way. I know that sex trafficking and child pornography industries have a shortage of girls right now and would pay top dollar for a baby girl. Your choice,"

He threw me to the ground with such force that I cut my head on the cement. I cried. I didn't know what to do anymore.

 **Please Review**


	8. Confrontation

**Chapter 8: Confrontation**

 **Nessie's POV**

"Fine! Fine! I will do whatever you want just don't harm my baby!"

"You have until midnight tomorrow. Bring the money and the baby. You know what will happen if you don't,"

I was still shaking even five minutes after he left. I finally found the strength to get up and head back. Faith cried furiously as I held onto her tightly. I toom a deep breath to calm myself down as I headed back to the restaurant. Once I was outside the restaurant I caught sight of Jacob looking for me frantically.

"Nessie! Oh thank God. I was worried that you ditched me. Where were you?"

"I just needed some fresh air. That's all. I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause you worry,"

"Are you sure that you're alright? You look scared,"

"I'm fine Jacob. I swear it," I hoped that my lie sounded convincing enough. The truth is though I was terrified. I had absolutely no idea what I was going to do. I had no idea how I was going to get that money from the Cullens. I had to though. Or else they would kill Faith or sell her into some godawful pornography or sex trafficking industry.

"You know what Jake I'm not feeling so well after all. I think I need to ho home. I feel like I am going to be sick," that last part was not a lie. Thinking about the night's events and what I had to made my stomach churn. "Must have been something I ate,"

"Okay I will get you home,"

We left the restaurant but not without asking for an empty box first. "Just in case,"

As soon as we got home I went straight to my room and played off the whole "not feeling well" thing. Which thankfully meant that the family left me alone for tbe rest of the evening. I faked illness again the next day when Esme asked me how I was feeling the next morning. Her kindness only made me feel worse for what I was about to do.

"Okay sweetie well we're going out and we won't be back until later tonight. Hope you feel better,"

As soon as everyone left I set my plan into motion. I went through every drawer, closet, and cabinet that I could. I even went through the garage. I was shocked when I found $2,000 just in cash alone. I took all of Bella's, Rosalie's, Alice's, and Esme's last jewelry and stashed it away in a bag.

"What are you doing?" Lisa asked from the hallway as she tried to calm a fussy Zoe.

"I ran into Archie last night," I said as I packed up my things. There was no way I was going to be able to return to the Cullens after tonight.

"Wait I thought you were with Jacob? Nessie what is going on?"

"I was with Jacob. Archie was there at the restaurant to. When Jacob went to the bathroom Archie gestured to me to follow him. So I did. Th-they threatened Faith and I. I-I," I was shaking so badly that I couldn't finish saying what I had to say.

"That's why you're stealing all this money and jewelry," I did not trust myself to speak so I just nodded.

"I'm coming with you,"

"No!"

"Oh yes I am,"

"Lisa don't be stupid. He wants Faith and I. Don't go endangering yourself either,"

"But-"

"No buts. You and Zoe stay here with the Cullens. They seem like a great family to be apart of. You two deserve a good life here. A safe life,"

"So do you!" she protested.

"Just do me a favor. Pretend like you didn't know anything about my stealing. They're going to hate me and I don't want them to hate you to," I said. "And don't tell them where I am going tonight. Please as ny best friend I am begging you to keep all of this secret,"

"Fine. Okay I won't say anything. I'll pretend like I don't know a thing," she said. "You're leaving right now?"

"Yes. I can't risk the Cullens coming back and ruining everything,"

I left without saying another word. The cash and jewelry stashed safely away in my bag. Faith fast asleep in my arms.

I stayed hidden inside of the mall for the rest of the day. It was the only surefire way to stay hidden from the police. I used some of the stolen money to buy food at the food court for both lunch and dinner. I stayed until the mall closed at 11. After that I started walking to the area where I was supposed to meet Archie and his gang.

My heart felt like it was beating a million times per minute. I glanced through the bag of stolen cash and jewelry. My heart clenched at the thought of what the Cullens would think when they found out I had robbed them. They were so good and kind. They didn't deserve what I had done to them.

"Right on time Nessie," I jumped when I heard Archie and his gang approaching me. "Do you have what I asked for?" He waved his gun at me threateningly.

"Yy-es," I stuttered as I tossed him the bag.

He counted the cash and looked at all the jewelry..

"See what a little bit of fear will do to someone? Fear definitely is the best motivator isn't it?"

"Okay you have what you want now leave us alone,"

"Oh I don't have everything I want yet," he eyed Faith in a way I did not like. "Like I said baby girls are useful in certain industries,"

"But you said-"

"I lied kid. Why else did you think I wanted you to bring that baby? You were the one stupid enough to bring her but I'm glad,"

"You can't have her!"

They all laughed at me.

"I always get what I want,"

He came charging toward me and I ran like hell. I could hear their footsteps following closely behind. I heard a gun go off followed by a piercing pain in my left leg. I looked down and quickly realized I had been shot. Under normal circumstances the pain would've made me stop. However the adrenaline pumping through my system allowed me to keep going.

In my panic struck mind though it still struck me as odd that it had been my leg that had been shot. This gang knew how to kill people and it wasn't like them to mess up. I took a chance and looked backwards just to see that they had stopped chasing me. By the looks of things they had run out of breath.

I kept running until the adrenaline wore off and the pain from the wound kicked in. I took off my pants ever so carefully. I had never been happier in my life that I knew some basic first aid stuff. I was so glad that I had thought to take some bandages as well. Particularly the giant adhesive band aids. I carefully got up and put on another pair of pants that I had packed. I discarded the old ones in a nearby trashcan.

"Oh look at what we have here!"

I looked up to see two police officers standing there. I wanted to run but I coulx barely move with my leg as bad as it was.

"The elusive child. Well you have evaded arrest for years but now we finally have you," I didn't even try to fight him as he put the handcuffs on me. "Henry get the baby and call child protective services. Have them send a social worker down to the station to get the baby,"

"Yes sir,"

Then the officer turned to me and forced me to walk to the patrol car. My leg felt like it would give out under me but he still forced me to walk faster. He slammed my door once I was in the back. The siren blared and I was on my way to jail. I was terrified of what the future had in store for me.

 **Please Review**


	9. Jail

**Chapter 9: Jail**

 **Nessie's POV**

I started crying the second I was forced into a jail cell and the door was slammed behind me. I had never been so scared before. Years of successfully evading the police and now this. If it hadn't been for my injured leg I was sure that I could have easily escaped if I wanted to.

My leg was throbbing badly from the gunshot wound. When I told the police that I had been injured he laughed and said "Yeah right. You will do anyting to get out of jail. You're not escaping from us this time,"

The only thing that hurt worse then my leg was losing Faith. It hadn't taken long for a social worker to show up at the station. I watched tearfully as she took my crying baby girl further away from me to a future unknown.

I thought about the Cullens. I wondered if they had discovered the missing money and jewelry yet. I wondered what thet thought of me now. I wondered if they were angry at me for robbing them or just happy that I was gone?

I didn't sleep well that night. I kept tossing and turning on that hard jail cell bed. Thinking, wondering what was going to happen to me now that the police had me. I cried over my little Faith. I just couldn't get the image of the social worker taking her away from me out of my head. I wanted my baby back in my arms. Safe, warm, and loved. Now I had no control of where she ended up. What if I never saw her again?

I thought about what my future would be like now. The list of crimes that I was going to be charged with was longer than pinocchio's nose.

Unlawful posession of a weapon. Threatening an officer with a deadly weapon. Armed robbery (multiple accounts). Police evasion. Breaking and entering (multiple accounts). It was safe to say that I would be going to jail, possibly prison, for a very long time.

There was also the pain from the gunshot wound. It had gotten so bad that I could barely move my leg. It was excruciating. Maybe it was just my imagination but I felt like it was getting worse. I wasn't sure if I should inform the police again since thet thought I was lying the first time.

I closed my eyes and tried to will myself to fall asleep. Eventually I did though it felt like I had only been asleep for a few minutes before I was awakened by a loud noise. I looked up just to see that it was a police officer entering the jail cell. It was a different officer than I had seen the night before. They must have changed shifts overnight.

"Well the one who keeps getting away. I was surprised when they told me about your capture last night. You're pretty much a legend around here," he said as he pushed a tray of what I assumed was supposed to be breakfast.

I didn't say anything as I poked at tbe disgusting looking mush. Even though the food was disgusting I devoured it quickly because I was starving. Oh God how I missed Esme's cooking. I sighed. Just thinking about the Cullens and what I did to them left an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach. Or was it this nasty jail food doing things to my stomach.

I was left alone for another few hours after that. I jumped when I heard someone opening up the cell again. This time it was a young man I had never seen before. He was easilu in his med to late twenties. He was dressed up in a suit and tie. He was hot.

"Are you Renesmee?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"Nice to meet you. My name is Eric Miller. I am the lawyer that has been assigned to your case,"

"I-I have a lawyer? How?"

"Renesmee-"

"It's Nessie,"

"Excuse me?"

"I prefer to be called Nessie,"

"Okay Nessie. Everyone has the right to have a lawyer. Since you're a kid and can't get one on your own the courts have assigned one to you and that is me,"

"You look so young,"

"I'm 25 and fresh out of law school. Graduated top of my class so don't worry I know what I am doing,"

I didn't say anything.

"First of all I have to ask. Is there any family you wish to be present?"

"I don't have any family,"

"Oh,"

"Do you know what happened to Faith?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Who?"

"My baby girl. She is just a newborn. When I got arrested they took her away from me. I'm worried,"

"Oh. Yes. Your daughter. They did tell me about that. She is currently in protective custody. They're trying to locate a foster family to take her in,"

"How do I get her back?"

"Nessie I hate to be the one to break it to you but it is unlikely that she ever will be released back to you. Not with your kind of past and lack of income. Especially if you do end up with a lengthy sentence,"

I fought the tears as hard as I could. I stood up but my leg exploded in pain and I fell. Only Eric caught me in time.

"My leg," I had a hard time standing now.

"Your leg?"

I pulled up my pant leg and slowly undid the bandages. The color of the wound had changed to a nasty yellow looking color. "I tried telling the police last night but they didn't believe me. I was shot,"

He left me without saying another word. I could hear him arguing with the police upfront with the police. I couldn't hear a word of what was being said but before I knew it a police officer was coming to my cell. He unlocked the door and quickly handcuffed me again.

I was quickly led to a patrol car. The officer didn't say a word to me but I knew where I was headed. Eric had managed to tell me that I was being taken to the emergency room. I would be handcuffed and a police officer would be present the entire time I was being examined.

When we pulled up to the hospital I could see everyone watching me. People watched as the officer pulled me toward the emergency room. Still handcuffed. I had never felt so humiliated before.

 **Please Review**


	10. Rotten Luck

**Chapter 10: Rotten Luck**

 **Nessie's POV**

I tried not to make eye contact with any of the people that were looking at me. I could feel their eyes penetrating my body. The embarrassment was real. Very real. The officer just dragged me to the E.R without a single thought to how I was doing.

I was an absolute mess. My baby girl was about to be placed in foster care. I was arrested. My leg was killing me. To top if off everyone here got to witness my humiliation first hand!

"She has a leg wound," the officer told the receptionist as soon as we got there. I couldn't help but feel extremely irritated when he described it as a _leg wound_ when the knew damn well the wound was caused by a bullet. Maybe it was just a way for the police department to cover their asses for not getting me treatment sooner.

"Okay we will get her in immediately," she turned to the girl next to her and said "Cindy can you call Dr. Cullen for me? He's the only one not with a patient right now,"

I felt the blood drain from my face. I took a deep breath. Hopefully it wasn't Carlisle. I couldn't face Carlisle after what I had done. I especially did not want him to see me like this. In handcuffs.

I hoped against all odds that it was not Carlisle. That it was a different Dr. Cullen. What would the odds of that be though? Still I hoped that it wasn't him or if it was him that he was busy.

Of course luck was not on my side. Carlisle came strolling through the door less than two minutes later. He didn't immediately notice me as he was looking at some papers he was carrying. He looked extremely worried about something. Though what a man like him could be worried about was beyond me.

The moment he saw me his expression changed from worried to one of complete shock and then anger. I gulped nervously. Maybe I was better off back in the jail cell. Although I couldn't blame him for being angry at me for robbing his family it still scared me.

Then he looked at the officer with nothing but anger in his eyes. "Why is my gran-why is she in handcuffs?!"

"Because sir she is a wanted criminal that we finally apprehended last night. Now can we get to the reason why we're here? The girl has an injury after all,"

I could see the anger and questions. Lots of questions. In Carlisle's eyes. For whatever reason though he chose not to mention the fact that we already knew each other. So I thought it best not to bring it up either.

"What is your name kid?"

"Renesmee," I still didn't know why he was pretending not to know me but I went along with it anyway.

I couldn't get a good on read Carlisle. He looked relieved but angry at the same time. It was hard to tell what the dominant emotion was.

"Sit over there," he ordered the moment we were in an exam room. I didn't care that he sounded upset it just felt really good not to put weight on my leg anymore. I pulled up my pant up my pant leg and revealed the nasty wound to him. His anger was immediately replaced by concern when he examined it.

"How did you get this wound?"

"I-"

"No one is sure how she got it doctor,"

"I wasn't asking you," Carlisle said angrily. "I was asking her,"

"I was shot last night. I think the bullet just grazed me but I'm not sure. Also I don't know why he's lying. I told the police since last night and they chose not to believe me,"

Oh if I thought Carlisle was angry before I was dead wrong. The look of anger on his face as he looked at the officer was nothing short of scary. "So she told you since last night that she needed medical attention and you're only just bringing her in now!"

"Sir she is a criminal. One that we believe would say anything to get out of jail,"

"She is a child that happens to be in police custody right now. Last time I checked that meant her wellbeing is one hundred percent the police's responsibility,"

"Doctor with all due respect I don't tell you how to do your job so don't tell me how to do mine,"

I couldn't believe that Carlisle was defending me. Even after what I had done he was still defending me. He didn't say another word on the matter but I could still sense his fury.

"The bullet just grazed you and left a nasty wound that became infected. I've alalrea cleaned it and I am going to stitch it up properly. Clean it twice a day and with antibiotics and pain killers you will be fine,"

Carlisle didn't even acknowledge the officer as he dismissed me. As I got into the back of the patrol car I couldn't help but wonder what Carlisle thought of me being in jail.

The sound of the jail cell slamming shut behind me echoed in my ears. The only good thing about being back in my cell was that no one could see me anymore. The humiliation was over for now.

A few hours later my lawyer Eric came back to check on me.

"Thanks for helping me out earlier," I said to him.

"Nessie it's my job as your lawyer to look out for you. They could get into a lot of trouble for ignoring you. They should,"

"So why are you here?"

"A. To check up on you. B. To continue discussing your case with you,"

"Do you think that there is any hope for me?"

"I'm working on a good defense for you already. You were a homeless kid. You did all these things for survival,"

"Yes and?"

"We just have to get the jury to sympathize with you. Understand your reasons for why you felt you had no other choice,"

"Well-"

We were interrupted by a police officer opening the cell. "They are here for you,"

"Who?"

"Your family,"

"I thought you said you didn't have family?" Eric asked.

"I don't," I was very confused. "That's why I was homeless,"

What I saw when I was brought out shocked me even more. It was the Cullens. More specifically Carlisle, Esme, Bella, and Edward.

"What are you doing here?"

"Did you really think we would just leave you here after finding out you were in jail?" Carlisle questioned me.

"I was under the impression she had no family," Eric said as he stood by my side.

"We are her family," Carlisle clarified. "Who are you?"

"Oh excuse me my name is Eric. I'm the lawyer that was assigned to Nessie,"

Something strange and terrifying happened just then. Bella's gold eyes suddenly went pitch black. She crouched down in an animal like way and growled before throwing herself at Eric.

I was knocked down in the chaos but I saw Carlisle, Esme, and Edward restraining Bella and pulling her away. Eric had gotten knocked down as well. Other then looking terrified he was unharmed

What the hell just happened?!

 **Please Review**


End file.
